Diabetes is one of lifestyle-related diseases with the background of change of eating habit and lack of exercise. Hence, diet and exercise therapies are performed in patients with diabetes. Furthermore, when its sufficient control and continuous performance are difficult, drug treatment is simultaneously performed. Now, biguanides, sulfonylureas, insulin sensitivity enhancers and the like have been employed as antidiabetic agents. However, biguanides and sulfonylureas show occasionally adverse effects such as lactic acidosis and hypoglycemia, respectively. Insulin sensitivity enhancers show occasionally adverse effects such as edema, and are concerned for advancing obesity. Therefore, in order to solve these problems, it has been desired to develop antidiabetic agents having a new mechanism.
In recent years, research and development of new type antidiabetic agents have been progressing, which promote urinary glucose excretion and lower blood glucose level by preventing reabsorption of excess glucose at the kidney (for example, see the following Reference 1). In addition, it is reported that SGLT2 (Na+/glucose cotransporter 2) is present in the S1 segment of the kidney's proximal tubule and participates mainly in reabsorption of glucose filtrated through glomerular (for example, see the following Reference 2). Accordingly, inhibiting a human SGLT2 activity prevents reabsorption of excess glucose at the kidney, subsequently promotes excreting excess glucose though the urine, and normalizes blood glucose level. Therefore, fast development of antidiabetic agents which have a potent inhibitory activity in human SGLT2 and have a new mechanism has been desired. In addition, since such agents for promoting the excretion of urinary glucose excrete excess glucose though the urine and consequently the glucose accumulation in the body is decreased, they are also expected to have a preventing or alleviating effect on obesity and a diuretic effect. Furthermore, the agents are considered to be useful for various related diseases which occur accompanying the progress of diabetes or obesity due to hyperglycemia.
Reference 1: Luciano Rossetti, and other 4 persons, J. Clin. Invest., May 1987, Vol. 79, pp. 1510-1515
Reference 2: Yoshikatsu Kanai, and other 4 persons, J. Clin. Invest., January 1994, Vol. 93, pp. 397-404